Daddy's Little Girl
by Jadeling
Summary: He's handled supervillians robbing banks and tourists, survived being hunted down by droids, but how is Mr. Incredible aka Bob Parr going to handle the news that his daughter has a date? (One shot)


_Disclaimer: I don't own **The Incredibles.** The film is owned by Pixar and was created by Brad Bird. I just love the movie._

_Setting after the family defeats the Underminer and are on their way back to their home. I must confess that my favorite character is Violet, and this idea just came into my head after I saw the movie. Hope you guys like._

**Daddy's Little Girl**

"So Violet, I saw you speaking to Tony today at the meet. Anything you want to report?" Helen asked her daughter as Bob drove their car into the garage.

The Parrs' oldest child gave her mother a smile, "Um, well, we decided to go to the movies on Friday."

"Are you going in a group?" Her mother asked walking into their house.

Luckily for Violet, her younger brother Dash was still excited over getting second place at the track meet and his own performance in defeating the Underminer, that her father and him were too caught up in their conversation to pay any attention to Helen and Violet.

"Noooo," Violet got out slowly, blushing a bit as she remembered her recent quick chat with Tony. "We going out, on a date." She stated while helping her mother with her youngest brother, Jack-Jack.

Of course like all other fathers before and after him, Bob Parr heard only one word uttered by his teenaged daughter, "date." He whipped his head around towards the two of them. "A date," he cleared his throat nervously, "Uh, who has a date?" _Not Violet, not Violet, not Violet._

"Violet does, honey."

_What! She's only fourteen!_ "That's, that's-" Bob desperately tried to find words other than "you're not going out on a date until you're 35, young lady."

"What he's trying to say Vi, is that he's happy for you."

_No, I'm not._ "Yeah, exactly what your mother said. So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Tony Rydinger," Dash answered in his usual teasing way in an effort to embarrass his older sister.

"Dash!" Violet whined knowing exactly what her brother was up to.

Bob nodded his head a bit; hoping that Dash's behavior would continue, if only so he could get some more information on this Tony character. "So, what is this guy like?"

"Daad," Violet was feeling a bit self conscious about the attention she was getting. _What was the big deal anyway? It wasn't as if Tony admitted to liking me, we were just going out to the movies; just seeing if we have chemistry. Yea, chemistry._

"He's the love of Violet's life," Dash happily supplied, "she has the biggest crush him. Along with the rest of girl population at the junior high school. He's the most popular boy in school." Then he switched his attention to his sister, "So, are you going to confess to liking him since getting into junior high? Are you going to let him kiss you? Are you; are you, are you?"

Violet rolled her eyes and was gearing up with a retort of her own, fortunately her mom quickly decided to intervene, "Dash, do you want to really want to go to that party with the rest of the track team on Saturday."

Dash immediately knew from his mother's tone, that this was no time to argue or to complain. "Aw nuts." He whimpered before remembering that he still was holding his trophy; his mind forgot about his sister and was focused about where to display his easily won award. On the other hand, his father was still groping with the concept of his daughter going out with a boy.

* * *

Dinner came and went. Dash was watching television, while Violet was finishing up her homework. Bob took this time to talk to Helen while they cleaned the dishes. "Helen, are you all right about-" 

"About what?" She asked handing him a wet plate to dry. Helen knew exactly what her husband was talking about, but what would be the harm in teasing him a bit?

"You know, letting Violet going out, dating."

"She's fourteen-"

"Exactly," Bob replied a bit to quickly; he started to gear up for an explanation. "She's only fourteen, some-"

"-And she's a superhero." Helen countered calmly.

"But, but, she'll be alone, in a movie theater, with a boy."

At that point, Helen couldn't help herself. She started to laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry, but it's just too funny."

"No it's not!" Bob defended.

"Yes it is. You're playing the overprotective father. That's so cute."

"I'm not being overprotective;" he protested.

"Uh-huh, and that's why you'll be all right when I say that I called Rick and canceled that background check on Tony."

"What, what, well, why did you do such a thing?" Bob sputtered. _How can she be so calm?_

"Because it was going overboard. Tony Rydinger participates on the school basketball and baseball team; he is a member of the student council, and his parents are in the PTA. He's a regular teenage boy, what else would you like to know?" She asked him as she cleaned up the countertop before leaving the kitchen.

"Like if he has a criminal record or suffers from some type of psychosis," he muttered behind his wife's back.

"I heard that!" She called back.

* * *

It was Wednesday night and for once, Bob and Lucius were doing something they've never actually done. They were going out to bowl. Really. Lucius had just bowled another strike when he noticed his friend's disposition. "Man, you can't still be bummed about Vi's first date." 

"Lucius-"

"I don't know why you're wigging out. I mean, remember when she was born? I told you one day she'd be breaking hearts. Now look at her, going out on her first date with the most sought after guy in school. Helen is happy for her, heck, even Honey is happy for Vi, so why can't you be? They're both probably going to give her tips and gush over her for the next couple of days."

"Lucius," Bob started again slowly. "Do you remember how you were when you were in school?"

"Of course I do, we were the most popular guys in school, what's the point of that question?"

"Do you remember what you thought about when you were on a date with a girl?"

There was a pause before Lucius turned his head to Bob, "So would you prefer me to freeze him at once, or to start at his legs and go slowly?"

* * *

The two continued to scheme and plot on different ways to prevent Vi's impending date even after Lucius and Bob finished bowling; it was in Bob's private den where the two started to argue the pros and cons of freezing Tony the next night instead of Friday when Helen walked in on them. "Just what are you two thinking?" Immediately the two men began to hedge and stammer. Helen raised her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, "Let me guess. You were trying to figure out a way to prevent Tony from going out with Vi on Friday." 

"No, no." _More like trying to find ways to get him out of Violet's life._

"Of course not. What gave you that crazy idea."

"Sure," Helen let out slowly, "Lucius, Honey just called; you were supposed to be home a hour ago."

"Oh, thanks Helen, I'll talk to you later Bob."

Helen walked Lucius out of the house and when she returned back to the den she stared at her husband, "Really, were you two trying to hatch plot to prevent this date from happening?"

"Hey, do you think she'd believe us if I told her that the government wanted to send her on a mission to France? She always wanted to see Paris."

"Bob, do you not trust our daughter?"

"What type of question is that Helen?"

"Do you trust your daughter?"

"Of course I trust Violet. She extremely intelligent and except for when it comes to Dash, very mature for her age."

"Then what's the-"

"I don't trust him." He rushed out. "I don't trust what he might do to her."

"Robert Parr, are you saying that you don't think that your daughter can take care of herself?"

"Well, I, honey,-" However, Helen was just starting and had no intention of stopping.

"Our daughter, the one who managed to use her powers to get herself and us out of Syndrome's cell block. The one who thought of using the old coordinates to direct the rocket so we could fight the droid; who use her powers to protect Dash, to grab the remote away from the droid. The one who used her force field to protect us when our house blew up." She took another step towards him and pointed a finger at him, "Are you going to stand there and tell me that you don't believe that our daughter can't handle a 15 year old boy?"

"Um, no."

She smiled and took a step back, "Good."

"It's just..." he tried to explain, but found himself lacking the words for his conflicting emotions.

Helen gave her husband a knowing smile, "...that she's your little girl, you suddenly feel like she's growing up too fast, and she's not going to need you any more, when all you can think about is what she was like when she was five and you were the only man in her life she'd wanted to marry?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"How did you think my father felt when I met you?" She asked as she placed a hand on his cheek.

Bob lifted his head returned his wife's smile. "You're right; I've been overreacting. I guess I always thought I'd have more time with her before she'd really grow-up."

"You know she still needs you, Bob; she'll always need her father. And not just for advice with the superhero stuff, but other stuff. Besides, you still get the right to crush his bones if Tony or any other boy makes her cry."

The thought seemed to cheer her husband up quite a bit, "Yeah, I can do that."

"Besides, it's not the first date you have to worry about."

"No?"

"No, it when they've been dating for years, they're going out to prom, and she wants an extension on her curfew because he's taking her out in the nice sports car. That's when you should worry."

_Great._

* * *

Friday came and Bob finally had resigned himself to the fact that his daughter was old enough to go out with members of the opposite sex, still it didn't mean he had to like it. However, he still wanted to get a good look at this guy so he volunteered to drop Violet off at the theater. "Now if you don't feel comfortable, don't feel bad about calling either your mother or myself, you can call Lucius too and we'll come right over." 

"I know that, Dad."

"And if that punk tries anything on you, let me know and I'll take care of him."

She stifled the urge to giggle at her father's antics, "Yes, Daddy." Luckily, she also knew which buttons to push to get him to back off, plus her mother warned her the day before what to expect from him.

"And if-" he began again when they reached the theater.

Violet interrupted her father as she unbuckled her seat belt. "I'll be all right, Daddy." She reassured him. Then she leaned over to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you when the movie is over all right?"

"Okay."

Violet grinned at his response, "See you later, Daddy. Love you!" She told him as she closed the door and waved back at him before joining up with Tony to enter the theater.

Bob watched her happy face as a somewhat shy Tony offered to open the door for her, "That's my little girl." He said softly with pride.


End file.
